Revenge
by Comic Relief
Summary: Rated R for some bloody fight scenes later on in the fic. This is based on if King won the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Four. Will King ever get revenge on Marduk? Will he never? Will his good-natured love for children step in the way of his revenge? I do


_**Revenge **_

_**====================POSSIBLE SPOILERS====================**_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN KING'S ENDING, DO NOT READ BELOW. IF YOU DO, IT WILL BE SPOILED FOR YOU!**_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**A/N: Yeah, another one of my fics based on the endings of Tekken 4 for you! This one is based on King's ending. This is based on if King won the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Four. This does involve Marduk, of course! (Hint, Hint, if you HAVEN'T seen the ending, read the prolouge in your manual or in the theater section of the game. VALE TUDO FIGHTER! Marduk. Duh. Okay, enough of my Tekken lessons for you.) Please read on. I think this one has way more action in it than the others would have! Read and Review, please!**

  


  


  


**Chapter One-Serving Justice for Armor King: Failure**

  


  


****"A wife and a child," King told himself, while exiting the hospital. "I cannot kill Marduk for that," he also told himself. He walked into the crowded sidewalks of the city. The skyscrapers reached higher than the clouds, the whole community seemed to be busy, loud noises coming from every which way. This city was no different from any of the others. Typical city.

King walked himself to the empty allies of the city. You know, the alley ways that usually are taken over by the thugs and punks and theifs of the city. He kept thinking about Marduk and Armor King while he was walking. About how he didn't kill Marduk. About how he didn't get his revenge in favor of Armor King. Mixed emotions and thoughts are filling him, now. _Marduk must be punished_ King thought. _I must punish Marduk. I must seek revenge for Armor King.But, I shouldn't take his life away. He has a wife. More importantly, a child._ He continued thinking.

  


He felt for Marduk. He took care of abandoned children in the orphanage. King knew that he would see Marduk's child hurt if he killed Marduk. He hates to see children cry. He hates to see children hurt. But, King still thought that he failed Armor King. His mentor, killed. By Marduk. He knows that, it's a fact. He's not doing anything about it! 

  


**SCREECH!!**

  


****"Huh!?" King exclaimed

  


**"WAH!"**

  


****A car accident has occurred! He was at the end of the alley way, by now. He rushed to the accident scene. Two SUVs crashed. One raven-colored, the other blood red. There was a grown woman in the black car. A teenaged boy. A beautiful baby girl. All injured badly. Blood poured all over the seats of the car. The velvet seat covers were permanently blood-stained. A deep scarlet color covered the majority of the seats. 

  


"Wha..," King said, speechless. This was unfortunate! He heard countless cries from the baby child. His eyes shimmered with tears, but none wandering below his eye. "Somebody, call the ambulance!" King shouted. He shouted so loud that the whole western side of the city could hear. King looked at the victims in both cars. The victims in the red SUV were not hurt, too badly. There were just covered in bruises and very little blood leaked from them. He turned to pay notice to the black car. The family was VERY hurt! Some specks of blood splattered onto the dashboard of the car. He somehow knew these peoples identities.

  


King's knees began to grow weak. _Marduk's family!?!? _guessed King. He was correct...

  


  


---------End of Chapter

  


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRAIG MARDUK OR KING!**

  


**A/N: No, I am not a Marduk hater! Do not flame me because of the car accident envolving his family! I hope you enjoyed this depressing chapter. This is more action-packed than my other two, Xiaoyu's Journey and A New Bryan! I am now going to move onto one featuring Kuma and his Tekken 4 ending! That one is strictly comedy! Thanks for reading, thanks for caring! Even more thanks to you if you review!**

****

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
